Queen! on Bed
by inukag9
Summary: Yuri s'entrainait sous le regard de Victor, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit celui-ci discuter avec une femme. Pendant qu'il rumine sa jalousie, Victor se découvre une nouvelle passion.


**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Après l'épisode 8, j'ai de nouveau senti l'inspiration monter en moi! Cet effet a sans doute été décuplé car j'avais une chose importante à faire… à savoir réviser pour un examen… On est toujours inspiré au moment où il ne faut pas… Je perds toujours du temps comme ça… Toujours…

Donc pour cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de me placer avant le début de la coupe de Russie, oui… La fin de l'épisode ne me permettait pas de le caser à ce moment là donc… Je le fais avant! J'ai décidé d'exploiter les nouvelles informations sur Victor… Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus~ Place à ce nouvel OS!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **Queen! on Bed**

Katsuki Yuri termina la chorégraphie de son programme libre, un bras sur la poitrine, l'autre tendu vers l'extérieur, le souffle court. Plus précisément, il pointait Victor, son coach débarqué tout droit de Russie sur un coup de tête et qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Les yeux du japonais s'agrandirent de surprise, ne croyant absolument à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'en revenait pas. Habituellement, le russe ne le quittait jamais des yeux, observant chacun de ses mouvements avec un sérieux qui contrastait avec son petit côté tête en l'air. Il était d'autant plus sérieux en entrainement, ne prenant son rôle de coach à la légère et ayant toujours une remarque à faire. En bien ou en mal. Il savait que cette sévérité n'était là que pour le pousser vers l'avant. Mais à cet instant précis, le gris discutait joyeusement avec une jeune femme mignonne… Très jolie même. C'était typiquement le genre de femme qu'il voyait aux bras du don juan. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait rivaliser. Il était hors catégorie. Il glissa vers le petit muret qui séparait la piste de glace du couloir de passage. Cette irritation le poussa à se placer devant ce couple.

\- Victor, comment était son dernier saut?

Il trichait, il le savait. Victor n'avait rien vu. Ce fut confirmé par le gris qui se retourna vers son protégé, surpris de le voir au bord de la piste. Il n'avait absolument rien vu, trop occupé à charmer toutes les demoiselles qui passaient.

\- Yuri, désolé, je n'ai pas regardé. Je vais faire attention cette fois. Tu-  
\- Ca ne fait rien, le coupa-t-il. On reprend demain Victor. Amuse-toi bien, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Le représentant du Japon quitta les lieux, fulminant intérieurement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Il n'était pas assez crédule pour croire que le champion du monde n'avait jamais connu de femmes dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le trompait simplement en parlant avec elle. Peut-être était-elle une connaissance ou une fan. Lui-même devait prendre soin de ses fans, comme Minami. Le patineur rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel et s'écroula sur le lit. Il lâcha un long soupir. Victor connaissait tellement de monde, hommes et femmes confondus. Il avait surement cumulé des ex un peu partout dans le monde. Si seulement il pouvait contrôler cette tempête qui ravageait son cœur.

Le brun somnola, sentant ses paupières lourdes tomber irrésistiblement sur ses yeux. Il avait eu peu de temps de repos entre la fin de la coupe de Chine et son entrainement pour la Russie. Sa douleur à la poitrine l'épuisait. Il s'imaginait le moment où Victor le quitterait, lassé de lui. Il savait que cela n'arrivera pas, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De plus en plus, il avait cette l'impression de devenir avide. Il voulait s'accaparer son coach, ses yeux, son cœur et l'enchainer à ses côtés. Sur cette pensée, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quelques instants plus tard, Victor pénétra dans la chambre, un sac en plastique en main. Il vit alors Yuri dormir dans une position qui avait l'air peu confortable. Son corps était de travers sur le lit, ses pieds pendaient dans le vide. Quand à ses lunettes, elles avaient à moitié quitté son visage et il n'avait pas prit la peine de retirer sa veste. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le gris posa son sac sur la table de chevet et entreprit de replacer correctement son élève tout en le déshabillant délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller.

En retirant les chaussures de son katsudon érotique, il s'attarda sur ses pieds. Il passa une main sur la plante et caressa doucement chaque tache rougeâtre, chacune plus ou moins foncé, prouvant leur ancienneté selon la teinte. Il sentit sous ses doigts à quel point Yuri avait du travailler pour atteindre son niveau actuel et satisfaire ses exigences. Il imaginait à quel point ses pieds avaient du le faire souffrir lorsqu'elles saignaient, rouvrant parfois des plaies ancienne en cours de cicatrisation.

\- Hum…

Le russe stoppa son geste, pensant être pris le fait. Il observa l'homme endormi et complètement vulnérable, toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Cette vue l'amena à visualiser quelques fantasmes dans son esprit stimulé par un simple bruit échappé de ces lèvres tentatrices. Mais ce n'était pas bien, profiter d'un petit katsudon innocent, en pleine compétition. Ce n'était définitivement pas raisonnable.

\- Victor…

La raison du propriétaire du nom murmuré s'envola. Comment Yuri pouvait-il être aussi adorable? Il le faisait exprès pour le provoquer, n'est-ce pas? Le petit cochon s'était transformé en Cendrillon. Il entama un petit massage des pieds, pour le soulager mais surtout pour s'amuser. Il se demandait combien de temps son partenaire allait-il rester endormie. Il continua ses soins, ravie de voir ce visage se déformer sous ses doigts, trouvant au passage les points sensibles de ce pied retenu en otage. Des petits gémissements franchirent ces lèvres roses entrouvertes.

Émergeant doucement, l'endormi ouvrit les yeux et vit son idole s'amuser avec l'un de ses…pieds. Pied? Il écarquilla ses yeux en grand, s'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas ou autre hypothèse qui expliquerait pourquoi Victor tripotait son pied dans son sommeil.

\- Vi-Victor?  
\- Ah Yuri? Je t'ai réveillé? Désolé.  
\- Je- Pourquoi? Questionna-t-il, ne trouvait rien de logique pour expliquer leur situation.  
\- Je voulais enlever tes chaussures quand j'ai eu envie de jou- de te masser les pieds pour te soulager un peu.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Tu sais que tu es très sexy?

En plus de problème de vue, avait-il des problèmes d'audition? Le grand Victor Nikiforov avait…joué avec ses pieds pendant qu'il dormait? Éprouvant la gêne et la honte montée violemment en lui, le japonais tenta de se dégager de cette entrave. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force du coach qui le tenait fermement, ne voulant pas abandonner la partie de son corps retenu contre son gré.

\- La-lâche-moi Victor…  
\- Pourquoi Yuri?

Le kidnappeur reprit son exploration, appuyant de-ci de-là, caressant des blessures, jouant avec les orteils, observant à chaque contraction leur mouvement. Il avait déjà vu des pieds bien entendu, mais ceux-ci appartenaient à son Yuri. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible. Sans ces pieds pour le porter sur la glace, il n'aurait sans doute être pas tout laissé en Russie pour venir le retrouver au Japon.

\- Je veux tout connaitre de toi. Et tes pieds sont très importants, n'est-ce pas? Sans eux, tu ne pourrais pas danser pour moi.  
\- Oui… Enfin… Victor… je me suis pas encore lavé… C'est sale. Lâche-moi… Tu joueras plus tard, d'accord?  
\- Rien n'est sale chez toi, Yuri.

Le russe porta le pied détenu vers son visage et posa un baiser sur l'intérieur de la cheville, faisant rougir son patineur adoré qui ne s'y attendait pas. Son regard séducteur en biais ne transperçait, faisant rater un battement à son cœur.

\- Ca ne fera que rajouter un peu plus de saveur à mon katsudon, ajouta-t-il de sa voix suave.

Victor s'avança vers Yuri sans pour autant lâcher son otage et vola un baiser. Mais après avoir gouté ses lèvres, ils ne voulaient plus les délaisser. Un autre baiser s'en suivit. Puis encore un autre. Et encore un autre, les enchainant les uns à la suite des autres. Le candidat pour la place en finale se sentit fondre sous cette passion brûlante. Il aimait sentir son maître en lui. Il était alors le seul que ses yeux reflétaient. Le seul receveur de ses intentions et de ses gestes amoureux. Il était certes un peu étrange mais il l'aimait comme il l'était.

Les vêtements furent rapidement dépossédés de leur propriétaire, jonchant chaotiquement sur le sol de la chambre. Le bruit de succions résonnait dans la pièce partagée par les deux patineurs professionnels. Un morceau de peau suçoté, à un autre il était mordillé. Ils devaient également faire attention à ne pas laisser de marques à des endroits visibles, bien que cela leur permettrait peut être d'affirmer leur possessivité l'un pour l'autre au reste du monde.

Soudain, le japonais sentit la main de son amant se diriger vers un point précis, preuve de son excitation apparente. Il aurait pu se laisser faire comme les autres fois mais l'image de Victor discutant joyeusement dans son dos lui revint en mémoire. Il interrompit le baiser et repoussa le gris, étonné d'être ainsi rejeté. Aurait-il mal fait quelque chose?

\- Yuri?

L'homme à lunettes leva son pied et rajouta de la distance entre lui et son aimé en le posant sur sa clavicule, bloquant toutes tentatives d'approches. Tout allait bien pourtant, mais il avait fallut ce que image revienne, que sa jalousie hante son esprit. Et cela lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance envers le gris, mais envers lui-même.

\- Pourquoi…

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur les draps. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses sanglots, Victor perdit ses moyens. Il ne savait ni comment l'arrêter, ni comment le réconforter. Il était si impuissant face à cette cascade d'eau salée. Il le voyait essuyer grossièrement ses yeux humides.

\- Yuri? Pourquoi tu pleures? Je t'ai fait mal?  
\- De quoi tu parlais avec elle, si joyeusement, au point de m'ignorer?

Il se sentait minable de ne pouvoir contenir sa jalousie, au point d'éclater pour une simple discussion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, d'un coup, il s'était sentit en danger. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était avec Victor, les femmes passaient devant lui sans que cela ne l'inquiète. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui? Parce qu'il l'avait lâché du regard sur la glace? Peut-être bien.

Le coach russe penchant la tête sur le côté, ayant visiblement oublié ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis en fouillant un peu dans sa mémoire, son visage s'illumina lorsque le souvenir lui revint mais surtout parce qu'il y avait tant de jalousie dans cette voix, sur ce visage, qu'il se sentait heureux d'être autant aimé.

\- C'est une amie, Yuri. Rien de plus.  
\- Menteur… Marmonna le japonais d'une voix boudeuse.  
\- Elle m'a donné ça, dit-il en désignant le sac en plastique du doigt. Ca nous sera très utile.

Levant un sourcil d'incompréhension, Yuri hésita un instant mais tendit finalement le bras vers le sac. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avant de rougir pour le jeter un peu plus loin. Le pleurnicheur avait laissé place au gêné. Il avait progressé. Ne restait plus qu'à passer de la gêne à l'extase.

\- Vic-Victor? C'est…  
\- Oui! Du lubrifiant! J'en avais plus! Mila m'a sauvé la vie! Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller en acheter!

Profitant du fait que son amant ait baissé sa garde, le gris remonta d'une caresse cette magnifique jambe levée sur lui, commençant son parcours du genou jusqu'à la cheville légèrement gonflée. Dire que de si petites choses le faisait voler dans les airs, saut après saut, ravissant le cœur des spectateurs. Mais lui seul pouvait les voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Il était un privilégié. Il décolla délicatement l'objet de sa fascination qui le maintenait désespérément à distance de son katsudon et y déposa un baiser sur le dos.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Yuri?

Le jaloux aurait voulu se cacher tellement il avait honte. Il s'était encore pris la tête pour rien. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses remords, il ne vit pas le gris reprendre l'assaut. Il apprécia le léger effleurement le long de sa jambe, aussi douce qu'une plume, avant de percevoir le bruit d'un baiser. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux perçants de l'auteur de tous ses tourments.

\- Ne m'ignore pas, Yuri. Je ne pense qu'à toi alors toi aussi, ne pense qu'à moi.

Contre toute attente, le patineur en pause engagea une nouvelle technique de déstabilisation. Celui-ci trouvait toujours quelque chose pour le désemparer. Il lécha avidement et sensuellement le gros orteil du plus jeune pris en otage depuis le début de leur ébat, qui ne parvenait plus à aligner une pensée cohérente. Yuri ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- Tu serais un fétichiste des pieds, Victor?  
\- Seulement des tiens, Yuri. Sers-toi de moi pour t'emparer du trône et rejoint moi au sommet.

Le jeune Katsuki observa Victor à ses pieds, littéralement parlant. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il était incroyablement sexy. Le conquérant du monde était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Il se sentit soudainement la supériorité de sa position comparé aux autres personnes. Il était spécial pour Victor comme il l'était pour lui.

A cette pensée, et avec un incroyable contrôle de ses doigts de pieds, Yuri pinça la joue de son chevalier actuellement entrain de lécher son pouce. Celui-ci du interrompre sa quête et se demandait pourquoi il avait reçu un pincement. Ah, il adorait l'expressivité de Victor. Elle était si drôle et lui rappelait sans cesse que l'être qu'il admirait devant un simple écran était également un humain. Il était devenu de plus en plus avide et insatiable. Il voulait tout connaitre de lui. Une autre facette que son amant n'aura dévoilé que devant lui.

\- Puisque tu sembles tellement apprécier mes pieds, je vais te satisfaire avec.

Yuri se retira de cette bouche si chaude et humide pour dévaler le torse blanc et musclé de son partenaire jusqu'au pic du mont dressé un peu plus bas. Il entreprit avec un grand sens de l'équilibre la stimulation de l'organe reproducteur. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien au vu des gémissements non étouffés qui traversaient ces lèvres. Lui-même sentit son excitation grimper. Il fit attention à ne pas aller ni trop fort, ni trop brusquement. Il prenait un soin particulier à entretenir ce petit soldat au garde à vous.

Le russe se rapprochait de la libération. Mais il ne voulait pas conclure ainsi, sans l'avoir touché, sans lui faire perdre la tête. Il souhaitait également s'occuper de son élève effronté au regard fiévreux et brillant de luxure. Mais celui-ci ne l'autorisait pas à réduire la distance. Il s'amusait à le voir si accablé, si désespéré, si frustré d'être un simple spectateur. Dans une manœuvre d'équilibriste, l'un de ses pieds retient son menton.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Victor.  
\- Yuri! Implora le gris. Je veux te toucher.  
\- C'est ta punition pour en avoir regardé une autre.

En réinstallant ses appuies, la main du japonais glissa sur le sac jeté là. Une idée le traversa et vida son contenu sur le lit. Victor observa chacun de ses gestes avec diligence, désirant s'engouffrer dans la moindre faille dans sa garde pour renverser cette dictature. Ce qu'il ne prédit pas, ce fut que son jeune amant déversa une bonne partie du lubrifiant entre ses cuisses fermes, donnant un effet bien humide et excitant sur ses atouts masculins.

Voyant ce regard lubrique, Yuri provoqua son coach d'un sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué d'imaginer tous les fantasmes qui traversaient l'esprit de ce pervers.

\- Tu ne peux que regarder Victor.

Le champion mondial avala difficilement sa salive devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son protégé, pourtant si timide mais non moins sexy, se caressait tout seul sous son regard envieux. Il effectuait lentement un mouvement de va et vient sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Ses cheveux retombaient sur le visage, quelques mèches collèrent son front à cause de la sueur. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Son souffle devint irrégulier, se saccadant proportionnellement au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Dans son entreprise, il n'oubliait pas de prendre soin de ce qu'il y avait sous ses pieds écorchés par un entrainement intensif. Victor ne pouvait lâcher du regard ce liquide glisser et luire, facilitant grandement la tache à son amant. Quelques gouttes traversèrent une zone esseulée à l'ouverture étroite, avant de se faire absorber par les draps.

Le démon de la luxure se perdit dans un ouragan de sensation contradictoire. Il était à la fois embarrassé de se toucher lui-même sous le regard désireux de son amoureux et satisfait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de celui-ci. Il devinait aisément ce qu'il pensait. Il le convoitait. Il voulait le prendre tout entier, permettant ainsi de rompre ce doux supplice, et dévoiler l'immensité de son amour en se déversant en lui. A cette pensée, ses simples caresses ne lui suffirent plus. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait ressentir Victor jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il lâcha un soupir d'aise. Dire que c'était lui qui avait amorcé cette provocation et voilà que cela se retournait contre lui. Il regrettait presque. Leurs regards enflammés se croisèrent. Que devait-il? Attendre qu'il réagisse? Ordonner de le prendre?

N'y tenant plus, Yuri guida sa propre main vers une partie délaissée depuis leurs préliminaires. La partie inférieure de son corps réclamait de l'attention. Le regard ardent du gris suivit minutieusement cette main qui avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Vi-Victor…

Il s'imaginait que les doigts du champion mondial exploraient sa zone obscure, pénétrant doucement son antre secret. Son visage se tordit de plaisir, ne pouvant désormais plus maitriser les mouvements de ses doigts en murmurant le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quelque chose se brisa chez le coach qui eu assez de rester inactif et prit ce pied qui avait depuis longtemps arrêté de s'occuper de lui en le tirant un coup sec, ramenant le corps transpirant de luxure vers lui. Il posa cette jambe qui l'avait empêché de bouger par-dessus son épaule et retira jalousement cette main qui avait eu si facilement ce qu'il désirait. Il devait reprendre les choses en main.

\- Yuri, ce n'est pas bien de s'amuser tout seul. Pense un peu à ton roi qui veut rejoindre sa reine.

Victor vola les lèvres si tentatrices de Yuri, passant goulument sa langue dans chaque recoin de sa cavité buccale dont la température était incroyablement élevée. Il s'occupa personnellement de la préparation d'une toute autre cavité plus basse, grandement facilité par le lubrifiant. Ce n'était clairement pas la même chose de se toucher soi-même et recevoir tant d'amour de son partenaire. Une fois cela fait, les deux hommes impatients furent enivrés par l'union de leurs deux corps qui ne firent plus qu'un.

Une danse endiablée sur les draps froissés du lit fut accompagnée par des gémissements qui s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Le rythme augmentait et ralentissait, alternant sensation forte et douce torture. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. La délivrance allait avoir lieu après tant d'attente. Dans un dernier coup de rein, les deux amants se libérèrent ensemble, à l'unisson, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit.

\- Tu as conquit mon coeur ma reine.  
\- Vic-Victor!

Yuri cacha son visage derrière ses mains, repensant à son comportement étrange mais non moins excitant, sous le son des rires de son roi.

* * *

Même si je l'ai écrit… et que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire je dois l'avouer, je trouve ça quand même étrange u.u! Mais c'est sans doute parce que je ne partage pas son fétichisme… Je me suis inspirée de divers doujinshis trouvé par-ci, par-là qui mettaient ce que j'ai écrit en scène pour pouvoir la visualiser et vous la retranscrire. J'espère que ça passe quand même…

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


End file.
